


How long do we have?

by sunsetdawn20



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetdawn20/pseuds/sunsetdawn20
Summary: Easy realizes that he needs to be there for Ringo more. Written for the tumblr prompt "How long do we have?"





	How long do we have?

It’s a Friday afternoon when the pattern hits Easy and his stomach drops. Ringo’s palm is sliding up Easy’s back under his t-shirt, his kisses are hot and demanding against Easy’s neck but the words he’s just whispered against Easy’s skin have left a burning mark.

_How long do we have?_

Suddenly Easy remembers everything at once – all those times he heard this sentence just this week. Early Monday morning, sleepily whispered against his collarbone in bed. That same evening when Ringo unexpectedly joined him on his walk with Stinker. Tuesday during his lunch break, when Ringo pulled him close in the office at the gym with a soft grin on his face. Wednesday evening when Ringo picked him up after a photo job and took him out for drinks.

The list just goes on and Easy wants to punch himself in the face for not having noticed how much he’s asking Ringo to put up with these days. He promised to look after him and he hasn’t, not really, and guilt presses hard against his ribcage. He gently strokes Ringo’s neck and pulls away just enough to be able to look into his boyfriend’s eyes.

“I’m sorry,” he says.

Hurt flashes across Ringo’s features, but is masked quickly. “Alright, I will see you tonight, I guess.”

The hint of resignation in Ringo’s voice hits Easy right in the chest so hard that it takes him a second too long to find his words. But when Ringo takes a step away from him, Easy quickly reaches out for him and slides his hand into Ringo’s. There’s a confused frown on Ringo’s face but his fingers slide between Easy’s so naturally that it makes Easy smile.

“What I meant was, I’m sorry I’m an idiot.”

“Well, that’s nothing new, is it?” Ringo’s lips curve into a smirk, but there’s no light in his eyes when he says it and Easy can’t believe it took him this long to notice how unhappy Ringo is with how things are going.

“I haven’t been the best boyfriend,” he says.

Ringo immediately shakes his head and says “That’s not-“, but Easy cups his cheek and his touch stops Ringo.

“I promise I will try harder, alright?”

Ringo nods, his expression softening visibly, and he leans into Easy’s touch.

“Will you promise me something too?” Easy asks. “Tell me when I’m fucking up, ok?”

Ringo shrugs and doesn’t meet Easy’s eyes. “This doesn’t exactly qualify as fucking up. Not by our standards.”

Easy pulls him into an embrace and holds him so tight it strains his own arms but he just needs to convey his feelings with more than just words. “All that is behind us. You don’t have to put up with things just because you think you still have to suffer.”

Ringo is quiet and tense in his arms and Easy presses his face against the side of Ringo’s neck.

“Promise?” he asks softly.

Ringo doesn’t answer but he eases into the embrace and eventually nods tentatively against Easy’s shoulder.


End file.
